doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
José Ángel Espinosa
|defuncion = 6 de Noviembre de 2015 ( ) |lugar_defuncion = Mazatlán, Sinaloa |familiares = Angélica Aragón Hija Martha Ofelia Galindo (hermana por adopción) |ingreso_doblaje = 1944 |salida_doblaje = años 60 |medios = Radio Teatro TV Cine. |pais = Nueva York México |estado = Fallecido |demo = JockDO.ogg }}José Ángel Espinosa Aragón "Ferrusquilla" ''' fue un compositor de música Méxicano muy reconocido por sus canciones, quién trabajo como actor de doblaje en sus inicios profesionales y después incursiono en el cine y en la TV. Más conocido por haber sido la voz del Sr. Smee en Peter Pan (1953). Según la SACM (Sociedad de Autores y Compositores de México). '''Reseña biográfica Nació el 2 de octubre de 1919 en Choix, Sinaloa, México, estudió en el Conservatotio Nacional de Música y en 1938 se inció como actor de radio, en XEQ, haciendo el papel de un personaje llamado "Ferrusquilla", nombre que se integró profesionalmente al suyo. Durante varios lustros trabajó como imitador y desde 1940 tuvo el programa "El hombre de las mil voces". Fue uno de los pioneros del doblaje en México junto con otro grupo de actores, que fueron contratados en el año de 1944 en Nueva York para doblar películas al español de la Metro Goldwyn Mayer. En 2010 fue nombrado "Hijo predilecto" de Mazatlán por haber dedicado su vida al cine, al doblaje, a la locución, a la composición, y a la música. thumb|right|230 px|Entrevista thumb|right|230 px|Muestra actuación thumb|right|230 px|Narra como fue a NY para hacer doblajes Filmografía Películas *''Fuego de juventud'' (1944) - Mi Taylor (Mickey Rooney) *''El motín del Bounty'' (1935) - Mr. Maggs - (Ian Wolfe) Películas animadas Bill Thompson *Peter Pan (1953)- Sr. Smee *La Dama y el Vagabundo (1955) - Jock Howard Morris *Winnie The Pooh y el árbol de la miel (1966) - Topo *Winnie The Pooh en el bosque encantado (1968)- Topo Otros *La Dama y el Vagabundo (1955) - Castor (Stan Freberg) Cine y televisión *Cuna de lobos" .... Samuel Navarro (1986) *To Kill a Stranger (1985) .... Gas attendant *Honraras a los tuyos" (1979) * Mariachi - Fiesta de sangre (1977) .... Don Nico * Cuartelazo (1977) .... Manuel Gutiérrez Zamora * El alegre divorciado (1976) .... Gonzalitos * El padrino... es mi compadre (1975) * Mary, Mary, Bloody Mary (1975) * The Log of the Black Pearl (1975) ) .... Benjamin Velasquez * El desconocido (1974) * En busca de un muro (1974) (as José Ángel Espinoza) .... Dr. Atl * Pobre, pero honrada! (1973) * La duda (1972) * Los Beverly del Peralvillo (1971) * Something Big (1971) .... Emilio Estevez * Chico Ramos (1971) * The Bridge in the Jungle (1971) .... Garcia * Rio Lobo (1970) * El tunco Maclovio (1970) * Chisum (1970) .... Governor's Aide * Two Mules for Sister Sara (1970) * Faltas a la moral (1970) * La guerrillera de Villa (1969) * The Candy Man (1969) .... The Vagabond * "I Spy" .... Chato (1968) * Suitable for Framing (1968) TV episode .... Chato * La bataille de San Sebastian (1968) .... Luis * House of Evil (1968) .... Dr. Emery Horvath * El centauro Pancho Villa (1967) .... Miguelito * The Bandits (1967) * Rage (1966) * Los jinetes de la bruja (En el viejo Guanajuato) (1966) * El tragabalas (1966) * El planeta de las mujeres invasoras (1966) .... Rey Taquito * Viva Maria! (1965) ) .... Dictador of San Miguel * El dengue del amor (1965) * Las tapatías nunca pierden (1965) * El niño y el muro (1965) * Gigantes planetarios (1965) .... Rey Taquito * La sombra del mano negra (1964) * La nueva Cenicienta (1964) * Los hermanos Barragán (1964) * Dos inocentes mujeriegos (1964) * Vuelve el Norteño (1964) * Cuatro balazos (1964) * Dos alegres gavilanes (1963) * El norteño (1963) * El amor llegó a Jalisco (1963) * El hombre de papel (1963) (as Ferrusquilla) .... Torcuato * Qué bonito es querer (1963) * Dos gallos y dos gallinas (1963) * Pa' qué me sirve la vida (1961) * Qué noche aquella (1959) * La rebelión de la sierra (1958) * Sierra Baron (1958) .... Felipe * La venganza de Heraclio Bernal (1958) * Aquí está Heraclio Bernal (1958) .... Vicente Bernal * Tres desgraciados con suerte (1958) * Mi influyente mujer (1957) * Bandido (1956) (uncredited) .... Driver * Massacre (1956) .... Vincent * Comanche (1956) (uncredited) * The Littlest Outlaw (1955) .... Señor Garcia * Amor de lejos (1955) * La mujer X (1955) * El rapto (1954) .... Don Cándido * Reportaje (1953) (as Ferrusquilla) .... Young doctor from Yucatán * La extraña pasajera (1953) .... Lucas Soriano * Por el mismo camino (1953) * ¡¡¡Mátenme porque me muero!!! (1951) .... Narrator * La hija de la otra (1951) * La tienda de la esquina (1951) * Retorno al quinto patio (1951) * Pata de palo (1950) .... Ferruco * Quinto patio (1950) * Mariachis (1950) * La liga de las muchachas (1950) * Las puertas del presidio (1949) .... El Ciengramos * Carta Brava (1949) * La familia Pérez (1949) .... Narrator * Medianoche (1949) .... Profesor Mendizabál * Hijos de la mala vida (1949) * El casado casa quiere (1948) .... José Conejo * ¡Ya tengo a mi hijo! (1948) .... Gitano * Bel Ami (1947) .... Vendedor de paraguas * A media luz (1947) Composiciones *La ley del monte. *El tiempo que te quede libre. *Echame a mi la culpa. *Cariño nuevo. Enlaces externos * http://www.entrevistas.doblajedisney.com/2013/12/entrevista-jose-angel-espinosa.html - Entrevista. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Nueva York Categoría:Intérpretes originales Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1940 Categoría:Actores de los años 1950 Categoría:Actores de los años 1960 Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Actores de radioteatro